Sakura's Answering Machine
by AngelP
Summary: What if Sakura had her own answering machine? Who would call? What messages would be left? I made this up along the way so some ideas may be insane or nonsensical... ._.;;;;


Sakura's Answering Machine   
  
Disclaimers: This is getting boring. I don't see why we have to write these things..... okay, maybe we do have the option,   
but I'm not ready to get sued for anything. CCS isn't mine. That belongs to CLAMP. *bows down to CLAMP* You're so wonderful!   
We all love you!!!!   
  
Okay, this isn't much of a story... no plot or anything. But, it's just some little idea I got. If Sakura had her own   
answering machine, who would call? What messages would they leave? ...... In fact, I don't know yet ^^;; I'm just going to   
make them up along the way. I'm sorry if anyone already came up with this idea. Show me the fic and if it's completely   
similar, I'll get rid of this fic. I'm not the type of person who constantly reads fanfics... I usually just read ones that   
my other friends recommend... either that or I'm just extremely bored! I'm a really lazy person... I don't even bother   
calling people ^^;;; anyways.... let's get on with the story.   
  
I had to change this quickly. I realized Touya swore x_x;;; so..... *coughs*... I censored it. ^^;   
  
What if Sakura had her own answering machine? Who would call? What messages would be left? I made this up along the way so   
some ideas might not make any sense...;;;;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hi, you've reached Me, Sakura Kinomoto. I finally got my own phone line! But that's probably why you didn't call. I'm out,   
and most probably -- KONNYANYACHIWA!!!! -- KERO! *cough, ahem* I mean..... Hello! Yeah, I'm either out making new friends   
saying..... Hello! ....;;;that's it.. or I'm at school... Ho~eeee..... what am I saying? I'm just not home, so leave a   
message after the beep! Thanks so much! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"   
  
*****************   
  
"Kaijuu, where are you? You said you'd be home. I guess not. ..... is that gaki bugging you again? Let me know and I'll beat   
him up, you hear? By the way, what's.... a Kero....? We don't know anyone who speaks osaka accent. Are you hiding something   
from me? Haven't you always been hiding something ever since you were in grade four? Oh, what the H**l. I'll talk to you   
about this when I get home, you hear? You'd better be home next time I call, because I just might."   
  
*****************   
  
"SAKURA!!!! Where are you my love??? I LOVE YOU!!!! Please come back to me! You know why I love you?? You're so hot, you   
melted the core of my heart! ......... WHERE ARE YOU?? I miss you!!! I feel so empty right now..... I know! I'll serenade to   
you! That way I'll feel closer to you! Sakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, my loooooooooooooooooooooove... (bg: SHUT UP! Yamada,   
you're making such a racket!) ........ I guess I can't serenade. But come home soon! I love you!!!!"   
  
*****************   
  
"Hey. Just wondering where you are. I guess you're not home... I... was wondering if we could hang out together sometime...   
but I guess now's not the moment to ask. By the way, have you sensed any disturbances lately? Maybe it's just me. Oh yeah,   
you're probably not home because of that Yamada pervert. All I can say is stay away from him. It won't be very healthy for   
your mental state.... and... he is seriously screwed in the head. Anyways, I'll call later. See ya."   
  
*****************   
  
"Sakura-chan! Guess what? I made a totally cool new outfit! It doesn't fit me, but you're a smaller size! You have to come   
over and try it on! It's so pretty! *shine* I know that Sakura-chan will look good in it, because you always look so cute in   
EVERYTHING!!! I also have to video tape you in it... you know what? I just thought of a brilliant idea! We should do a   
Sakura-chan fashion show! It would be so wonderful! We'll talk later! Bye~~!!"   
  
*****************   
  
"Sakura.... my love.... where art thou? You know, our relationship is so tragic.... just like Romeo and Juliet... *sigh* oh!   
We should spend a night under the stars, my darling, it would be so romantic! And then we'd have a candle lit dinner.. .....   
OH! I JUST CAN'T BEAR BEING WITHOUT YOU!! Where did you go? Sakura, this is already the second message.... *sob* please come   
back to me!"   
  
*****************   
  
"Yo, Kinomoto. Just wanted to see what's up. I guess you're not hanging around at home right now. Anyways, why does that   
stuffed animal have to interrupt with everything you do? He's such a dork..... JUST LIKE YOU! Ahahahahahahaahahahah.... Oh   
yeah, just remember. We may be friends, SOMEWHAT. But, we shall always be rivals in love! Li Syaoran is mine to keep forever.   
And I mean FOREVER! I love him to pieces! So you'd better not lay hands on him, you hear?"   
  
*****************   
  
"Sakura-san. How are you? I just wanted to see how things are going. Hmmm.... I guess you aren't home right now. Perhaps   
you're creating.. shall we say... a little magic? Hm? Well, that probably wasn't the best of jokes, but I'm sure you know   
what I mean. I'm sure you just went grocery shopping anyways... well, I'll see you at school tomorrow. And I'm sure things   
are going to become a little interesting.. hmmhmm...."   
  
*****************   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! (bg: SHUT UP, YAMADA!) ....Sorry mom! I'll get off....."   
  
*****************   
  
"Sakura-san, sweetie, I'll be home later tonight. Do you think you can handle dinner? Thanks so much. This is Dad, by the   
way. I'll see you later! Love lots."   
  
*****************   
  
"Sakura, when are you going to be home? I miss you so... but don't worry! We can always catch up on the time! With romantic   
movies... and while I carress your pale, beautifully silky skin...... maybe.... maybe we'll kiss! OH! The thought is giving   
me butterflies in my stomach...! Oh... I just.... oh.... Sakura...... I know you love me too... you just don't have the will   
to admit it..."   
  
******************   
  
"Sakura-san, good evening. I was wondering if you would know where To-ya went off to, but I guess you're not home. Speaking   
of which.... I think he's at school. Anyways, I'll give a shout if I need anything more, okay? I might come over later too.   
Maybe I can enjoy another one of your delicious dishes?"   
  
******************   
  
"Sakura, did it hurt when you fell? From Heaven of course! Oh my god, that was a good one. I'm just too good. I know you   
can't resist my amazing flattery... but you've been gone for so long! Where have you been? Please come back to me, my love! I   
miss you so!"   
  
******************   
  
"Has that jerk been bugging you again? It's already been two hours and you're still not home... Well, it's a good thing to   
hide from him, I guess. Like I said, if you need anything, I'll be willing to beat up that Yamada jerk for you. Err... well,   
I mean... ;;;;; to cause you less trouble. I mean, we can't have some dimwit following us around while you're changing Sakura   
cards...... Really! Anyways, I'll call later. Bye."   
  
******************   
  
"Sakura? Where are you? I made another costume while I was waiting for your call. I thought that maybe you missed it, but I   
guess not. You're still not home. Not only that, I've already laid out a storyboard for my next Sakura video~!! It's going to   
be so cool! Don't worry. I won't show it to anyone else except those who knows about the Clow cards.... I'll talk to you   
later, okay? I'll be waiting for your call! Your voice always cheers me up!"   
  
******************   
  
"Miss Sakura Kinomoto. Hi, I'm a representative from Nelvana. You know, the studio that has been willing to take your show   
and show it to the many fans in america? You're so popular now. Except you still need to get rid of your innocence. We think   
it's destroying your attitude while you're capturing Cow.. err I mean Clow cards. But that's your only flaw. Remember, you're   
an excellent actress and singer, and you're going to make millions for us here in america! We'll call later."   
  
******************   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
******************   
  
"Hey. I kinda need to do something right now, so I'm hoping you'll be home before I arrange this. If you don't come, I'll   
just assume you didn't get my message yet. Anyways.. uhmm..... ;;;;; ....... I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me   
later tonight at the park? I hope it's not too late... cuz... I need to ask you something... I can't exactly tell you over   
the phone.... you'll see why later on. Would 8:00 be okay? It won't be that dark yet... I'll talk to you later..."   
  
******************   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! I miss yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......................"   
  
******************   
  
"Kaijuu? I guess you're still not home. Awww, I'm gonna be late... crap, but I'm so hungry.... you're seriously not home to   
bring me something to eat? Aw man... I'm gonna die of food here... Seriously, I'll do three of your chore days if you bring   
me something to eat! Please? .....By the way, that Osaka accent in your answering machine is getting really annoying. Did you   
do that? Or is something up? Please hurry.. I'm hungry...!"   
  
******************   
  
"SAKUUUURAAAAAA!"   
  
******************   
  
"Sakura, me and Yamazaki-kun were wondering if you wanted to come on a picnic with me, him, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan. I guess   
you're not home tho.... we invited Tomoyo-chan too, but she seemed to be busy.... and Li-kun said he was going to do   
something important later tonight. Meiling-chan just refused because Li-kun said he didn't want to go. Anyways.... --Did you   
know that picnics were started by crows? Because of their scavenging..-- SHUT UP YAMAZAKI-KUN! *chokechoke* anyways, gomen   
nasai, we'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye!"   
  
******************   
  
"MY LOVE!!!!!!!!"   
  
******************   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?"   
  
******************   
  
"Once upon a time, there was a princess called Sakura. One day, she had to get married, but there was no suitable prince in   
the area. So she decided she would marry one of the villagers. A noble man called Li came, but he was so arrogant that she   
didn't like him. Then there was a rabbit, but he was just a mere animal. Then a peasant called Yamada came, and he was just   
so awesome and handsome that Sakura didn't see why she saw his inner beauty before. The King adored him, and her brother was   
so jealous of the peasant! The couple fell in love immediately and got married and had three kids and lived happily ever   
after, the end!"   
  
******************   
  
"Sakura, my lov--"   
  
******************   
  
--End Of Tape.--   
  
******************   
  
"Ho.. Ho~eee....." Was all Sakura could manage after she listened to all the messages on her tape. "I think it was a bad   
idea to get an answering machine..."   
  
Sakura turned around and glared at Kero. "And that's the last time you interrupt my answering machine message! Now Oniichan   
thinks there's something wierd going on...!"   
  
"But... that thing is so cool..... it plays my awesome voice!"   
  
"Go eat your candy."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yeah, that was really weird, wasn't it? I donno. I guess this is what happens when you go insane after bad things have   
happened. I lost my MSN ;_; I want it back! I really do! I miss it! ^_^;;; not only that, I kinda got this idea while I was   
writing the first chapter to one of my longer fics... I won't post that until tomorrow tho, I guess. By the way, Yamada is a   
character I decided to create, just for the comic relief. Eriol, Syaoran or Yuki aren't like that towards Sakura... ._. so I   
decided to create Yamada just for the fun of it. XP   
Oh yeah, can you guys guess who's who? ^^;;; some of them might not be so obvious, but I tried to make it as obvious as   
possible! ^_^;;;;;   
By the way.... seeing that we're only allowed to post G fics in FF.net at the moment.... well, at least that's what it says   
at the main page...... I might not be able to post my new fic for a while x_x;; but we'll see.   
Anyways, I'll see you all in the next fic..!   
  
Angel_P 


End file.
